


Gaytion Impossible: Spectre

by NotMyLightsaber



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyLightsaber/pseuds/NotMyLightsaber
Summary: 是之前写的那篇忒修斯去gay吧钓鱼的续写，本来想写完再发的，发现搞完第一章实在是过于放飞自我，有点虚，所以丢上来看看效果如何注意：疯狂玩梗＋ooc，纽特就真的是纽特有兴趣的可以看第一部：Gaytion Impossible也可以直接看前情提要：忒修斯执行任务，前往gay吧钓鱼黑巫师，不料钓到亲弟弟，还莫名其妙来了一发。最后纽特逃跑，黑巫师被抓。





	Gaytion Impossible: Spectre

如果读者还记得“粉桃”酒吧的大型钓鱼行动，就一定对黑巫师“铁头比利”印象深刻。接受摄魂怪之吻本是板上钉钉的事情，谁又想到美国巫师竟半路插一脚进来，尽管特拉弗斯据理力争，这家伙最终还是被囚禁在美国魔法国会。该消息一出，傲罗办公室怨声载道，不是痛骂抢走胜利果实的美国佬，就是私底下抱怨特拉弗斯过于软弱。

如果了解内情的人就会知道，他们的法律执行司司长真的尽力了，要怪就怪黑巫师在gay吧里交易的不是什么亚瑟王的石中剑，尼可勒梅的炼金石，偏偏是美国十九世纪某位总统的猎魔斧头，所以美国魔法国会有充分的理由把他给引渡过去接受审判，顶多也只是寄回一封感谢信而已。

大多数傲罗同事都替忒修斯感到遗憾，毕竟进gay吧钓鱼的是他，在后台消失长达两小时的也是他。对着干的人说忒修斯在粉桃酒吧里被好几个壮汉夺了他的“粉桃”，这种恶毒的谣言很快被澄清了——伦伯特甚至忍不住教训了他们一顿（也因此换来三天停职），但因为他自己也对忒修斯那天的行踪说不出个所以然来，究竟他们的傲罗办公室主任在gay吧发生了什么，至今无人知晓。

如果了解内情的人就会知道，其实忒修斯根本不在乎那铁头比利会死在哪里，他有更重要的问题亟待解决。烦恼只有一个主题，那就是他的弟弟纽特。

倘若给忒修斯一次回到过去的机会，他现在倒是拿不定主意到底要不要杀死自告奋勇的自己了。一方面，他和纽特的关系因为此次行动有了质的飞跃，另一方面，纽特也更加抗拒他。他们到现在为止都还没有说过一句话。

忒修斯尝试主动去找过纽特——天知道他试了多少次。忒修斯先是写信，但全部石沉大海；后来忍不住下楼去怪兽办公室找他，每次都刚好不在；最后决定提早下班幻影移形到他家门口蹲守，发现他竟然没回过家还是出过门，一定是有秘密出口。

“我就直说吧，纽特不想见你，我也没办法。”

邦蒂说完后还安慰地拍拍忒修斯的肩膀，关门倒十分利索。于是，忒修斯干脆不当变态跟踪狂，赌气般走掉。他相信如果纽特想找他谈话，他会知道的。

醉心工作的时间总是过得很快，但并不意味着忒修斯已经忘掉了和纽特在“粉桃”酒吧的一夜欢愉。他好几次梦回那个粉红色的房间，纽特不是跪着把他吸到脑浆都出来，就是伏在他身下娇吟不止，彼此赤身裸体，在湿雾氤氲的房间里交欢。忒修斯一点儿也不在意醒过来后还要处理下面的狼藉，只是这些梦都太过于真实，他甚至产生错觉，他们在gay吧里干了很多次。

梦终究是梦，现实里的纽特照样还是对他爱理不理。忒修斯差点都要放弃挣扎了，没想到幸福来得如此简单，你只需要按时开门迎接就行。

美国魔法国会的人出现在傲罗办公室的时候，大家就知道黑巫师铁头比利的事情仍未结束。

帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯绝对拥有让在场所有人噤声的能力，他围着会议圆桌走了一圈，冷峻的目光爬上每一个傲罗的后背，俨然一副傲罗领导模样。除了忒修斯之外，他们无一不神经紧绷，大气都不敢喘。

“我们都清楚，铁头比利无疑是盖勒特·格林德沃的人，所以，从他口中得出有利信息至关重要。”帕西瓦尔回到他的位置，但没有坐下来。“从我们审讯得出的信息可知，格林德沃将会出席温达·罗西尔夫人举办的慈善宴会。”在他说话之际，圆桌中央出现了罗西尔的样子，黑发红唇，猫一般精明的绿眼睛挑衅地望向前方。

这时，有个金发傲罗举起手。他问：“慈善宴会？我以为只有麻瓜才有的东西。”

“巫师界就没有穷人和孤儿啦？”

一经身旁的人提醒，金发傲罗恍然大悟。

“我可以继续了吗？”帕西瓦尔脸上满是不悦，鄙夷地瞪了那傲罗一眼。“根据黑巫师的消息，我们深入调查了温达·罗西尔，她来自法国古老的纯血家族，和格林德沃有着千丝万缕的关系。”

“为什么不干脆把她抓起来审问一番？”又一个傲罗插话道，话说到一半还不忘记举手。

“因为没有实质证据证明她是格林德沃的人，满意了吗？总而言之，她所举办的慈善宴会只是一个幌子，实质上，这是一个神奇动物拍卖会。”

帕西瓦尔说到这里，在场参加会议的人纷纷交头接耳，一时间出现了类似于苍蝇嗡嗡不停的杂音。

“安静！”忒修斯吼了一句，示意帕西瓦尔继续。

“这些神奇动物大多是4X级以上的濒危物种，愿意购买的人无非是马戏团，图谋不轨的黑巫师和一些拥有特殊癖好的富有巫师。”帕西瓦尔皱起鼻子，厌恶之情溢于言表。“而我们有理由相信，格林德沃此行的目的正是要把这些人收揽到他的阵营，扩大影响力。”他看了一眼坐在身旁的特拉弗斯，还算礼貌地坐下来，把话语权交回给东道主。

特拉弗斯冲他快速点头，没有像他那样站起身来，居高临下地望着大家。

“这次的任务，就是和美国魔法国会的傲罗合作，前往法国一同抓捕盖勒特·格林德沃。”特拉弗斯的视线落到忒修斯身上，“你将会领导这次行动，易容成唐泰斯家族继承人前去参加宴会。其他人需要渗透到不同的职位，连清洁工也不能放过。除此之外，我们还需要一个怪兽部的人去处理那些被拍卖的神奇动物。”

听到这里，忒修斯本已高速运转的大脑抓住了一点微暗的火苗。他把手举得高高，不知道的还以为他还在霍格沃茨课堂上积极回答问题呢。

“我认为纽特·斯卡曼德可以胜任。”

特拉弗斯一点儿也不惊讶，似乎早就料到了忒修斯的提议，除了他总爱惹祸的老弟，他还能想到谁呢？

然而特拉弗斯先是客气地肯定，随即拒绝了他。

“如果你不是急着把另一个斯卡曼德摆上桌面，听我说完就会知道，我们需要的怪兽部员工要是一位女士，因为她要假扮你的未婚妻。”

“什么？”意识到自己质疑的声音过于夸张，忒修斯清了清嗓子继续说：“我以为这个位置同样需要傲罗，毕竟此次行动十分危险，恐怕怪兽部的人没有接受过专业培训，难以胜任。”

“小唐泰斯的未婚妻体弱多病，”帕西瓦尔抢过特拉弗斯的话头，礼貌中夹着刺。“她只要稍稍露面就能回去休息，因此有充足的时间去解救动物，也不会引人怀疑。”

“所以，有别的人选吗？”特拉弗斯不满地瞥了旁边那美国人一眼，“还是除了忒修斯之外你们谁都不认识神奇动物管理控制司的人？”

谁知，这次还是忒修斯举起了手。

“我坚持我的提议，没有人比纽特·斯卡曼德在神奇动物研究上更为专业，他绝对是最佳人选。”

“梅林的胡子！忒修斯，你刚刚是睡大觉了吗，没听见我说的话？我们要的是女士！”

“我听了，先生，我认为这完全不成问题。”

会议结束后，忒修斯快步走回办公室，还没坐下就召唤小精灵出来，说明是公事公办，命令他前往怪兽部无论如何也要把纽特弄上来。

五分钟不到，纽特终于出现在他的面前。忒修斯惊喜之余不免感到难过，小精灵几乎是把他绑上来的，只见纽特手脚绑上了麻绳，头上还套着黑色布袋。如果纽特愿意见忒修斯，他就不会被小精灵这般对待。

忒修斯连忙给他解绑。纽约重获自由后坐在地上喘着粗气，看了忒修斯一眼。

“请问你有水吗？”

“水？啊对，有。”忒修斯跑过去给纽特倒水，差点没把桌上的文件弄湿。

“给你。”

喝完一整杯水后，纽特草草地抹嘴，站起来道了声谢，扭头就想离开。忒修斯抓住他的手，只差那么一丁点冲动，他就要顺势把人拉到自己怀里紧紧抱住了。

“我有事找你，不是那天的事情。”

纽特停在原地，被拉住的手颤了一下。

“我知道你不想谈，我不会逼你的。是工作上的事，听我说好吗？求求你了。”

等忒修斯叙述完此次行动的内容，纽特始终不发一言，分不清他盯着的到底是地板还是他的鞋，他时不时轻拍口袋，似乎里面装着什么会动的东西。

“你觉得怎么样？”忒修斯忍不住问。

“也就是说，我只需要找到被囚禁的动物，把他们解救出来就可以了？我不必参加抓捕行动？”

“准确来说，是的。”

“我拒绝。”纽特抬头，但还是避开他的目光。

“为什么？”

纽特耸耸肩，让口袋里的护树罗锅皮克特爬上食指，送到办公桌任由它玩耍。

“我很忙。”

忒修斯看了小动物一眼，没想到皮克特冲他吐舌头，蹦着牙签腿跑到纽特的手后，生怕忒修斯会教训它一顿。

“你们部门能有什么忙的？这是你的机会，纽特——”

“我……我不想扮女装。”纽特用极小的声音打断忒修斯的话，干脆一次性说清楚。“先是装成gay去酒吧，现在又来这个，我只是个小小的职员，不是什么傲罗特工。”

忒修斯一时间说不出话，不由自主握住纽特的手，后者奇迹般的没有退缩。“我相信你能做到，你是当之无愧的神奇动物学家，魔法部里没有谁比你干得更好了。我从未否认过你的能力。”

纽特终于直视着忒修斯，水汪汪的眼睛透露出道不明的复杂情感。他抿紧唇线，还是摇头。

“我可以给你们一份推荐名单，上面全是可以胜任的人。”

“不行，必须是你，只有你是我的最佳人选。”忒修斯坚决地说，“这样吧，救下来的神奇动物由你负责后续处理，而且之后魔法部会给你外出研究的机会。我记得你计划要出这方面的书，不是吗？” 他眼里闪过一丝自信之光，因此凑得更近一些，那点自信巧妙地化作无限怜悯和哀求。“想想那些被关在地下室的神奇动物吧，它们又冷又饿，等待被拍卖，最后落到某个马戏团，又或是某个巫师家中沾满血的金笼子……你听说过斗兽比赛吗？”

听到这里，纽特猛地站起来，支支吾吾地算是同意了加入行动。

忒修斯咧嘴而笑，绕过办公桌走到纽特面前，胳膊环着他的腰，紧紧地抱住他。

“我好想你。”他耳语，埋到纽特的颈窝，贪婪地吸入他的味道。

纽特只是轻轻推开了他，脸上升起两抹红晕，挠挠头说：“我最好先回去了。”

回到野兽办公室，纽特终于长长地吁了一口气。对于此次行动他有十分不详的预感，激动之余他已经后悔同意参加的决定了。忒修斯是可以让他服从的魔鬼，他甘愿为三十块金加隆出卖自己的灵魂。

后来他主动到傲罗办公室去找忒修斯，因为他把皮克特落在那儿了。

第二天一早，纽特就被叫到傲罗办公室的会议间。房间里只有忒修斯和伦伯特，还有一个他不认识的黑发男人。

“这位是美国魔法国会魔法法律执行部司长以及魔法安全主管，也是美国方面抓捕盖勒特·格林德沃调查组组长帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯。 ”忒修斯说完一大串话不带喘气，纽特已经蒙住了，尚且还能记住这个黑发傲罗叫帕西瓦尔。

“这位是……”忒修斯继续介绍，“纽特·斯卡曼德。”

纽特皱了皱眉，瞥了哥哥一眼。他随后才匆忙补上一句：“来自怪兽部的神奇动物学家。”

纽特尴尬地冲众人点点头，迎上帕西瓦尔的除了质疑的目光外还有另一层更深的打量。

“我们是要直接进入正题，还是浪费更多的时间互相用眼神鞭打对方？”伦伯特摊手，不耐烦地戳破安静的泡泡。

“对，没错。”忒修斯迅速恢复状态，站得比帕西瓦尔更直，声音也故意变得更为沉稳。“鉴于上一次行动充分暴露了复方汤剂的不稳定性，我们决定用道具来进行伪装。”

“上次行动？”帕西瓦尔饶有趣味地挑眉，“难道复方汤剂中途失效了吗？恐怕这是药剂师的责任吧，斯卡曼德先生。”

“是我的责任，”伦伯特内疚地回答，“那次gay吧卧底行动，要不是我……”

“好了别提了。不是要进入正题吗？你来示范一下这个方法怎么弄。”忒修斯干巴巴地说。

伦伯特把一顶假发盖在自己头上，挥动魔杖，假发立刻覆盖整个头顶，看上去和真头发别无二致。

“Voila，”他满意地展示成果，“就像这样。”

“可以接受。”帕西瓦尔点点头。

忒修斯不服气地也跟上一句：“那就开始吧，按照小唐泰斯的未婚妻样子来。”

一张黑白照片悬在空中，未婚妻高挑显瘦，梳着颇为流行的短发，回眸朝镜头微笑，乍一看和纽特竟有几分相似。

伦伯特走到纽特面前，小声给他加油打气。

一顶红发飘到纽特头上，他感到假发正在头顶收紧，贴着头皮却没有任何闷热的不适。下巴和上唇周围有种瘙痒的感觉，他抬手摸了摸，发现不仅嘴巴周围的皮肤，整张脸都光滑得像剥了皮的鸡蛋。

“你最好先把大衣和马甲衫脱掉。”

伦伯特的魔杖指向了纽特的胸部，似乎拿不定注意，只好向头儿抛去求助的眼神。忒修斯也说不上来，他往自己胸膛比了个大致手势，伦伯特点点头，投入到实践中。

纽特胸前紧贴的两个椰子状棉球不断变大，让他低头完全看不见鞋子，衬衫愈发紧绷，极度挤压的纽扣在崩掉边缘试探。帕西瓦尔优雅侧身，果不其然，其中一颗纽扣往他的方向弹出。

“谁跟你说整这么大的！”忒修斯翻了个白眼，连忙把自己的大衣披到纽特身上，拉开伦伯特，自顾自掏出魔杖。

西瓜般大的棉球很快又变小，用力过猛，成了两张贴在胸上的薄纸。

“你们都住手。”纽特按掉哥哥的魔杖，冷静地说，“我自己来。”

最后，椰子状的球球大小正合适。纽特修复好胸前三颗纽扣，发现伦伯特和忒修斯正盯着他，于是红着脸穿上蓝色大衣。

“现在还剩下什么了？”帕西瓦尔别过头去，冷冷地问道。

“胸衣？”伦伯特眯着眼睛，“女人都穿这个，而且很难脱，真的。”他说完，纽特胸上又多了一件蕾丝尖头胸衣，胸部显得更加挺拔，更引人注目。

“会不会太紧了？”忒修斯关心地问。

“还行，在接受范围。”纽特压住嗓音，勉强让自己听起来还算自然。“下一步是什么？”

“肯定要玩换装游戏了，亲爱的。”伦伯特开玩笑道，被忒修斯狠狠瞪了一眼，只好不再吱声，拍拍手掌让小精灵出现，带来好几架子的女款服装。“有些出自摩金夫人服装店，有些是麻瓜商店买的。”他补充。

纽特翻看这堆衣服，没一个品牌是他认识的。

“这件挺好看的，你要试试吗？”忒修斯抽出一件格子长裙，配套的鞋帽也随之飘过来。

纽特点点头，就地脱掉大衣，衬衫纽扣还没解开一颗，另外三个男人几乎异口同声阻止了他。

“你现在是个女士了，纽特，不觉得在我们面前换衣服有什么不妥吗？”伦伯特尴尬地说。

“如果斯卡曼德小姐想，有何不可呢，是吧？”帕西瓦尔揶揄道。

忒修斯重新把大衣套到纽特身上，在会议间的角落变出屏风，让他去那儿换衣服。

纽特试穿了不下三十套裙子，始终都没有一件是让所有人满意的衣服。这时，帕西瓦尔冷不防丢去一件淡黄色裙子，等纽特穿出来后，不忘记递过去一条雕花丝巾。

“就是这件。”忒修斯满意地扬起嘴角，下意识点了点纽特的鼻尖。“你真美。”

纽特羞红了脸，别过头去假装研究小唐泰斯未婚妻的照片。

“她叫什么名字？噢，别告诉她叫莉莉。”

“怎么会，”伦伯特做了个鬼脸，“她叫格尔塔，是某个纯血家族的小姐。为什么会这么问？”

纽特挠挠他的火红色假发，“我乱猜的，感觉都叫这个名字，我还以为……没事。”

交代并核对更多细节后，最终决定明天动身前往法国，纽特也允许放一天假，好好了解格尔塔的背景资料和她的行为举止，但看到他穿着高跟鞋走五步跌三步的姿态，忒修斯不由得担心让纽特加入是不是一件错误的事儿。


End file.
